


Saix Shows His Heels (Or Something to That Effect)

by FrostAcademic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel in heels, Axel is bi/implied bi, Implied relationship as Somebodies, M/M, Platonic relationship as Nobodies, Rocky Horror Axel Show?, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Saix doesn't like short shorts, Saix has a man bun, Timewarp is not Saix's friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: Axel and Saix sneak out of the castle for a late night showing of Rocky Horror, and Saix isn't amused by Axel's costume choices for the evening.





	

It was late in the night, long after light's out for the castle's inhabitants. Only a few light's still burned, and most of those were along corridors, in case someone awoke in the night. Not that they were allowed to; Xemnas gave strict orders for all Organization members to remain in their rooms after dark, whether they were sleeping or not. Only a few rule breakers dared walk about at night, and only the real morons dared to do anything worse than sneak some food from the kitchens. 

Which was exactly why Axel was out, sneaking as quietly as one could in heels down Nothing's Call, towards the Grey Area. They tapping was soft, but loud enough to make him wince. They were only just hidden under his robe, but the three inch boost to his height would've tipped anyone seeing him off.   
Why, exactly, he was wearing heels was fairly simple: he and Saix were sneaking out for a late night showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and one of them had to. Saix didn't have the calves for it anymore, and Axel had always looked better in them. Not that he went around promoting that. And not that it wasn't completely true, but that wasn't the point.

The Grey Area was empty, so Axel took the time to practice walking, his ankles wanting to give out on him with each step in the stiletto's. He finally got the hang of it, strutting like a model on the runway.   
"Damn, I should wear these things more often," he chuckled, putting on an over the top swish to his hips. 

"You look stupid."

Axel turned to Saix, and smirked, glancing over Saix's short, golden shorts, and bared chest. "Speak for yourself, Sai... at least my junk's all covered up." He looked down, pointedly.

Saix's hands subtly went to his crotch, and a light blush came to his cheeks, something that Axel honestly thought he'd never see. "You said it fit alright..." he murmured.  
"DUH!" Axel said, chuckling, "it's supposed to be flirty. Didn't you even watch the movie? I sent it to you last week."   
"I watched most of it... up to the oiled man singing." Saix said, his voice tight.

Axel rolled his eyes, dropping into a couch with a sigh. "You didn't even watch the damn scene you're dressed as?"

"The film was dumb." Saix said, frowning. "Singing, no plot.. what's become of Hollywood?"

"It got better." Axel grinned. "Okay..gist is, someone made you as the ultimate sexy man, and put you in golden shorts, cause balls." 

"B...balls?" Saix asked, looking completely confused. 

Axel burst out laughing. "Not even going to touch that one, Sai... you figure it out." Axel stood up, unzipping his organization robe.   
Underneath, he wore a woman's corset, black panties, and fishnet stockings. He showed no shame at all wearing this, but Saix turned six shades of red, and one interesting one of emerald. "Dear god, Axel..."  
"Oh shut up. You're just jealous I've got the figure for it. We'd stand out in our Organization robes, idiot. Everyone wears this stuff at the showings."  
"What in the world did I let you talk me into?"  
Axel grinned, putting on some red lipstick he'd swiped from Larxene as a final touch. "You'll see. Just relax, and follow the light."  
"Light?" Saix was pinning his hair back with some bobby pins, making a sort of lopsided man-bun.   
"The light in the darkness, Sai... got it memorized?"

They came out of the dark corridor roughly a block away from the theatre, the sun long gone by now. Saix kept covering his crotch, despite Axel telling him not to. "Work the part, Sai, or you'll stand out like a sore thumb."  
"Everyone here looks insane," Saix said, taking a glance at the fishnet clad people all but skipping to the ticket lines. "What world is this? Wonderland?"  
"Nah. This is too kinky for them. The Queen'd toss a heart string if this played there. It's uh..." Axel thought. "I forget...someplace. I found it one day. It's not somewhere we go for missions." He shrugged. "Why does it matter, anyway?"

"I'd almost prefer Wonderland... they keep their vitals covered there." Saix eyed a woman in a golden top hat, striding along with a man in even tighter gold pants than he wore.  
"Just quit... you look alright. You're not exactly lacking in the downstairs, bud." Axel slapped Saix's thigh. "Just go with it, and quit being a drag."

Axel got the tickets for them, while Saix mostly watched the people: most men were dressed like either him or Axel, in various degrees of revealing, one daring to go completely backless in his costume.   
Saix didn't consider himself a very sexual person: even in his vague memories of being a Somebody, his sex life was...not a sex life. Although he clearly remembered Axel being a little hellion in life and in bed with women (and the odd man...), he had no memories of his own activities. Seeing people in such undress, and being in a fairly indecent state himself, made his head spin. 

"Alright, we got...shit, nice 'hawk, dude!" The man at the ticket counter offered a fist to Axel, who bumped it with a smirk. "And..blue haired Rocky? Nice. Love seeing the new takes on this shit."  
"Yeah, Sai didn't wanna go blonde for just tonight," Axel said, forking over a twenty for the tickets.   
"Boyfriends... what can you do, huh?" The guy said, chuckling. "Enjoy the show."  
"Will do!" Axel chirped, pulling Saix off before he could say anything. 

"That man think's we're...." he said, blinking at Axel, who waved the comment off. "Don't worry about it... we'll never see him again. Plus, we do look pretty couple-ish, dressed up as the two men who are together in the film."

Saix blanched, and gave Axel a shove. "Get away from me, Lea."

Axel chuckled, finding a seat in the back row of the theatre, Yanking Saix down into the seat next to him. "Just shut up for a sec, and try to have fun tonight."   
Saix glanced up at the screen, as the film began, the classic red lips singing the opening tune. He took a breath, determined not to enjoy this.   
The things you did for close friends.

"...we're all lucky!" 

"Shit, this is the best part," Axel chuckled, whispering so no one glared at them. Saix looked at him, blinking. "Huh? What's different about this bit?"  
Axel grinned, as everyone in the theatre got up, jumping. "Just follow the movie, Sai," Axel chuckled, as the whole place erupted into the dance. Saix joined in halfheartedly, but seemed to get into it as the dance went on, finally allowing the trace of a smile across his lips at how stupid he most assuredly looked in that moment. 

"Whatever happened....to Fay Wray?" 

"Who's Fay Wray?" Saix whispered, having never heard the name before.   
"Old film actress...died awhile back. She was in King Kong," Axel supplied. Saix nodded, but this bit of information didn't really help much. "What's King Kong?"  
"Uhm," Axel replied.

And then, it was over, the gathered group breaking, people calling farewells, and promises to meet again next week, to meet up there or somewhere else for another showing of the film. Saix blinked at the house lights coming up suddenly, yawning. "Mm...." He felt exhausted. 

"Was it worth it, Sai?" Axel said, smirking. "You had fun...admit it."  
"It was alright... I don't want to come next year," he said, getting to his feet.   
"We'll see," Axel said, waving a hand: a dark corridor swirled at the front of the stage, the theatre empty now. "Let's head back. Xemnas'll have my head if he finds us gone."

Standing under the shower, Saix let the hot water roll off his skin, gasping: he gently washed himself, rubbing sweat and some traces of makeup off his chest. He had enjoyed the film, but he couldn't just tell Axel that. He'd never been good at letting his feelings out, and Axel and he... had some history. During the film, he'd had a flash, a bit of scattered memory still left to him: Axel had loved the damn film when they were teens, and dragged Saix along for the ride before, in even worse costumes than tonight. This might've been his first showing of it as a Nobody, but Saix had remembered the scenes, the dance, the cat calls, the costumes..

And the first time Axel had kissed him, right at the film's climax. If it had led to other thing's, he didn't know. All he knew was another slice of memory, and the distant past with Axel. 

Dressing, Saix went to bed, stopping at Axel's room to wish him a goodnight, before heading to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'M SORRY. This was a stupid little idea I had, and I just went with it. Plus, we all know damn well Axel would totally be a RHPS fan.  
> Man buns and heels were details I added cause why not.   
> Hopefully you enjoyed this stupid little ship fic. Thank you for reading.


End file.
